Glossary
What follows is a glossary of some Survivor RP terms. Auction The Survivor Auction, a common reward challenge that takes place after the merge. The contestants are given $500, with which they must outbid the other contestants for certain items, mostly food, with instances where a temporary use of amenities or letters from loved ones are also offered. There are also instances where there are game-changing powers that contestants can outbid on, such as the power to send another player to Exile Island, an advantage at the next Immunity Challenge, or a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. The host will pound a gavel on the auction table, denoting that the item has already been sold. An auction has appeared in seven out of eleven seasons. The three that did not have an auction were Wild West, Japan, and Black Forest. Blindside When a contestant walks into Tribal Council expecting not to go home, but is voted out anyway. An idol play will usually cause one of these, and there are many times when it has occurred naturally. Romania had the least amount of blindsides, while Wild West had the most. Challenge Challenges are the main source of competition in Survivor, when tribes or individuals face off against each other to win immunity and be safe from Tribal Council that night. Survivor RP challenges usually take a real-life Survivor challenge and apply positions and rolls depending on the layout of the challenge. However, custom challenges have become more prevalent in recent seasons. These custom challenges can range from the opening adventures in Moon Islands, Greece, Italy, Japan and Appalachia; to being nearly every challenge such as in Japan or having them sprinkled throughout such as in Black Forest and Appalachia. Disqualification When a player is forcibly removed from the game and their position (and juror status, if applicable) is disqualified because the person engaged in cheating or other unacceptable behavior. Only two players have been disqualified while a season is ongoing: Adachi for bargaining jury votes and Moth-chan for spreading damaging accusations across tribe lines. Evacuation When a contestant is pulled from the game for medical reasons. Usually, there are out-of-character reasons for this occurring, such as Char Aznable's disqualification in Wild West or Retoree's real-life damage in Moon Islands. Juggernaut's evacuation in The Everglades and Jurai Andou's evacuation in Romania stand out as being conducted in RP, however. Final Tribal Council As the name implies, it is the final Tribal Council of a season, when two or three finalists face a jury of nine to eleven contestants that have been voted out. The jury casts votes for who to win the season after a period of speeches and deliberation. If there is a tie between two finalists, then the third finalist casts the deciding jury vote. Other circumstances, such as the third finalist being disqualified during Greece, may cause the pre-jury to cast a single, collective vote. Idol Hidden Immunity Idol A pocket-sized talisman that prevents the user or their ally from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote by negating any votes against them and causing the person with the second-most votes to go home instead. They have been used in every single season. Cursed Idol A variant of the Hidden Immunity Idol that eliminates the players with the first and second most votes at a Tribal Council, used only in Nahanni. Golden Arrow A variant of the Hidden Immunity Idol, also known as the Arrow of Eros, that moves all votes on one player to count as votes for another player, used only in Greece. Idol Nullifier A special item that allows the user to negate the usage of a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the voting booth, the user must write the name of the intended target on the nullifier and place it in the voting urn, along with his or her vote.Idol Nullifier It was only used in Galápagos. Jury A group of eliminated castaways (typically past the merge portion of the competition) that return to witness the remaining castaways' actions at Tribal Council. The information they take in from these visits is supposed to help them decide who to vote for to win the $1,000,000 prize and the title of Sole Survivor at the end of the game. They are usually forbidden to speak, with the exception of the Final Tribal Council, where they are allowed to address the finalists and ask them questions.Jury Luxury Item A personal item that is brought to the season in a contestant's possession. If the luxury item can prove useful in a challenge, it is allowed to be used once. Luxury items may also include inseparable companions such as a cat or robot. Merge When the tribes come together and become one, with the players then competing individually. It typically accompanies the start of the jury, though this can vary. When the merge occurs can also change, though it usually happens at the Final 13. The three exceptions are Nahanni, Italy, and Black Forest. Pagonging A strategy employed after the merge in which the former members of one tribe systematically and purposely eliminate former members of another tribe one at a time. The name comes from the real Survivor tribe of Pagong, which this happened to. In Survivor RP, it occurred during Romania, with the Final 5 all being former members of Otopeni. Quit When a contestant elects to remove themselves from the game for in-character reasons or because of out-of-character issues. It can occur at camp, in the case of Brown Bear in The Everglades and Robert E.O. Speedwagon in Wild West, or at Tribal Council, in the case of Mort in Romania and Gwen in Galápagos. Nahanni allowed contestants to vote for themselves, though players that were eliminated by doing so are not counted as quits. Rock Draw A tiebreaker that occurs when a Tribal Council vote is deadlocked two times in a row, at the initial vote and the re-vote. Contestants that were voted against in the ties, hold the Individual Immunity Necklace, or are safe via a Hidden Immunity Idol do not compete. The remaining contestants draw rocks from a bag and the person with the odd-colored rock is eliminated. Nahanni saw three of these, the most of any season. Tribal Council An elimination ceremony where the contestants are held accountable for their actions in the game, usually with one person being voted out of the tribe. Double Tribal Council When two tribes go to Tribal Council on the same night, in separate ceremonies. Joint Tribal Council When two tribes vote as one at Tribal Council, at the same ceremony. Split Tribal Council When a merged tribe is split into groups that vote separately at multiple Tribal Councils. Tribe A competing team in Survivor, either against rival tribes in the case of starting, switched, and expanded tribes, or against itself, in the case of merged tribes. References Category:Survivor RP